


The Evolution of Friendship

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Showers, Spanking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: A fight for the shower and a shared wank change Merlin and Arthur's friendship to something more when they go from best friends to friends with benefits.





	The Evolution of Friendship

It all started when they came home from town, soaked to the skin and shivering violently. 

They pushed and shoved each other as they jostled to get into their shared room.

“Ow, Arthur!” exclaimed Merlin, as Arthur jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. “I claimed the shower first!”

It became a race from there to see who could strip out of their sopping wet clothes and get in the shower first. Merlin had quickly stepped out of his trainers and shoved down his jeans. He ripped off his t-shirt and toed off his socks before finally discarding his boxers. He whooped as he ran towards the en-suite bathroom.

“Oh no you don’t,” growled Arthur who was kicking off his trousers and raced after him.

Merlin had already stepped in the shower and had turned it on when Arthur ripped open the door and pushed himself inside. It was a rather cramped with the two of them in the small cubicle and Arthur grabbed Merlin around the waist, trying to tug him out of the shower.

“Oh no you don’t! I was here first Arthur. If you’re that desperate for a shower, we’ll have to share.” 

Merlin cringed. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said that.

“Fine!” Arthur bit out and pressed against Merlin’s back as he reached for his shampoo.

Merlin bit his lip to hold back a gasp, his cock springing to attention. He closed his eyes tightly. _Think unsexy things, Merlin. Think unsexy things. Girls. Boobs. Uncle Kilgharrah naked._ Arthur jostled against him again and he knew his efforts were futile.

“Hey Merls, pass me the...” Arthur stopped short as he noticed Merlin’s situation. “Oh fuck, you’re hard!”

Merlin blushed and made to cover his erection. “It-it’s only natural,” Merlin argued. “Instinct. My body just knows this is where I have a wank.” _Well done, Emrys. Nice save_ , he congratulated himself.

“It’s alright, Merlin. I understand,” said Arthur mockingly. “We’re both young after all, these things happen. Why don’t you just take care of it? If you’re anything like me, it won’t go away anytime soon.”

“What? Now?” he squeaked.

Arthur shrugged. “Why not? Kill two birds with one stone.”

_Oh dear God, Emrys. How is this your life? Being invited to have a wank in the shower by your extremely hot best friend_! He turned away from Arthur and took a deep breath as he took his erection in his hand and slowly started to stroke. Everything was quiet for a few minutes except for the patter of water from the shower. Merlin took a surreptitious glance over his shoulder at Arthur who had pressed himself against the wall of the shower and was running his hand rhythmically up and down his cock.

Merlin’s orgasm exploded out of him at the sight and cum splattered on shower wall.

That was the first time.

***

Following on from their masturbation session in the shower, Arthur had surprised Merlin by suggesting they wank together again. Soon it became a regular thing. They weren’t together or anything and Merlin wasn’t under the impression that Arthur thought of himself as gay, but more that it was convenient. They were best friends at University together sharing a room with very little privacy. This doubled, even tripled the amount of time they had to get off. Which was unequivocally agreed to be a good thing.

***

The next step was a blow job, given by Merlin to Arthur. If Merlin hadn’t already known he was gay. That would have confirmed it. He’d received one hasty, very quick blow job before when in secondary school in the cloakroom at Prom to the screeching sounds of Cher; but aside from that was sorely lacking in experience. Arthur hadn’t seemed to have minded.

All of that had lead to this. Arthur was naked, leaning over him and rubbing his lips against Merlin’s. “Merlin… how do you feel about fucking? Like-” he cleared his throat. “Like having, having anal sex?”

Merlin snorted. “Oh my God, Arthur. Could you sound more uptight?”

Arthur huffed and started to pull away.

Merlin pulled him back, “Arthur, don’t go, I’m sorry. Yeah, yeah I think I’d like that,” he said softly.

“All right,” Arthur said, immediately sliding his hand between Merlin’s legs.

“Hey! Hey!” exclaimed Merlin, sitting up. “Who says I don’t want to top!”

He wrestled with Arthur, both trying to win over the other and it somehow ended up with Merlin across Arthur’s lap. Merlin tried to squirm out of Arthur’s reach.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Arthur, slapping him on the arse. Merlin inhaled sharply and his cock twitched where it was pressed against Arthur’s thigh, his face flushed red with embarrassment. “Oh. _Interesting_ ,” Arthur chuckled smugly.

He held Merlin firmly in place and stroked his hand over his arse before raising it and spanking him again. The sound reverberated around the room along with a grunt from Merlin.

“Oh, fuck,” gasped Merlin as he started humping desperately into Arthur’s leg.

Arthur raised his hand again and this time put all his strength into it. Merlin groaned and bit his lip.

“You like that, don’t you,” said Arthur, soothing where he’d spanked him. He hit him anew and then the next time he ran his hand over Merlin's arse and slid his hand down between his cheeks; fingering his hole gently. “And I think you’d really like it if I fucked and spanked you at the same time.”

At the next smack Merlin choked and came over Arthur’s leg.

Arthur smirked and whispered against his ear. “Next time.”


End file.
